My Supernatural Life
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Her life wasn't meant to be like this. She wasn't meant to spend every day in a motel room or in a car. She wasn't meant to be fighting the Supernatural. But she sure as Hell was meant to be with Dean Winchester. Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **Her life wasn't meant to be like this. She wasn't meant to spend every day in a motel room or in a car. She wasn't meant to be fighting the Supernatural. But she sure as Hell was meant to be with Dean Winchester. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jasmine McKenzie.

**A/N: **This is really an experiment. If this is popular enough I'll continue it, but if you guys don't like it, I'll scrap it from my profile in a week. Hope you enjoy! And I hope you like my OC. Just to update on the art, I'm going to try and complete the sketches for the first page of 'The Paths We Tread' tonight. I'll post the link when they're on DeviantArt for all readers of that story series. :D I know how short this first chapter is, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>My Supernatural Life<strong>

**Chapter One**

I remember the first time I set eyes on Dean Winchester.

He walked into the bar where I worked, all blonde hair and a smile that could knock every woman to the floor. He looked like a man who knew it though. And that pissed me off because I hate arrogant men, but it transpired that underneath that front he was one of the most amazingly brave men I'd ever had the fortune to meet. His eyes spoke all his sadness, his fear, his worry, his strength, his joy, everything.

They spoke everything to me.

He walked up to the bar, ordered two beers and went to sit with a taller guy with ridiculously amazing hair, who happened to be his baby brother Sam. But he looked around that bar at the other women like he was searching for his target, for his nightly mission that he had to conquer before he moved on to another place. I had no idea that he was hunting a demon in town. He asked for my number, and I turned him down, and the following night he was saving my ass from a guy with black eyes who was trying to shove a knife through my stomach.

From what Sam had told me, they moved from town to town and Dean would get laid but never take a girl with him, yet he couldn't leave me behind. I had nothing left. No family. No friends. Barely a roof over my head. My work at the bar was only just keeping me afloat, and when Dean and I slept together on the mattress on the floor of my room that I had to use instead of a bed, he decided to take me with him.

I didn't know that only months later, I'd lose him to Lilith and her evil, disgusting hellhounds. I didn't know that Sam would go off with a demon called Ruby to try and find Lilith and kill her. I didn't know that I'd spend four months trying to return to some kind of normality and I also didn't know that I'd be standing on September 18th 2008 staring into the eyes of a very alive, very human Dean Winchester like he'd never been gone at all.

The first time he held me brought every memory of him back, and all I could do was bury my face in his neck and cry. I don't cry at anything either. All he could do was run his fingers through my short brown hair and promise me that everything was okay, that he was back and that he'd never leave me again.

"I'm right here, Jazz." He whispered, causing me to smile at the familiarity of the nickname, "I'm here with you, baby. I'm here."

"I've missed you so much." I told him, gripping onto him for fear of him leaving me again, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I know, I know, shhh," He soothed, "I love you too, baby. I love you too."

I repeated those three words over and over, again and again. I hadn't been there when he'd died. I'd not had the chance to tell him. I felt the need to make up for the lack of it being said over the four months since he died and as he held me in his arms he replied with the same. And for some reason neither of us cared that we were both crying. Dean wasn't crying like I was but he shed a tear. He had this thing against crying and I'd always told him that it just made him human, and that it was okay to cry. He never believed it was.

He looked into my eyes and smiled, pressing his lips to mine in a kiss that just made me want to collapse. I felt so relieved to feel his lips on mine again.

"God, I've missed these eyes," He said, "I just hope these tears will stop soon, huh? There's no need to cry, darlin'. No need."

He had a thing about my eyes. I overheard him telling Bobby how gorgeous they were, how blue they were. I smiled and pressed my head to his, kissing him again and holding onto him while I savoured his scent, that beautiful mix of leather and motor oil that I loved so much.

"You need a shower." I half sobbed, half laughed, "You're filthy."

"I did just crawl out of a grave." He replied, leaning into my ear to whisper, "You and I have some catching up to do tonight."

We kissed once more and as he headed up to Bobby's bathroom, the older hunter approached me carefully like I was a frightened animal and gently put an arm around me. I burst into tears again and Bobby just pulled me into a hug. He held me and hushed me, but I just couldn't stop crying.

I was just happy to have my Dean back.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
